Professor Amano
Professor Amano is the mother of Ginji Amano. She is the head of the Brain Trust, and the origin of the GetBackers universe. History When Professor Amano is introduced, she is sitting in front of a grave. As Ginji Amano approaches her, she tells him that her eyesight is bad, and that she can only see outlines and need a walking stick. When Ginji asks about whose grave she is visiting, she tells him that she is visiting the grave of Ginji Amano. Ginji was her only son, but he passed away a long time ago. He died at the end of a winter. Professor Amano had become so hollow after his death, she only thought of what she could have done to save him. She tried to clone him, but science had not developed so much then. To escape harshness of reality, she found a new purpose. She found a way to grant herself her wish. She thought of building a new world. With advances in technology, she would make a copy of the world that she existed within. To construct a new world, she had to consider every possibility, element, and even chaos. Then, she needed a way to story this information. She created an auto-suficient A.I storehouse that would be capable of developing on its own with minimal interference. After the scientific committee approved of her idea, due to believing that their world was coming to an end soon, they saw this as a way to continue on. In total secrecy, the Brain Trust was formed, with the world's greatest minds in the ensemble. She eventually discovered that the best way to create a stable world was to harness human willpower. She believed that people are the Gods that create the world. Their wishes shape the world around them. In order to make this true, the Brain Trust collected the fear, desperation, and hopes of humans. However, with the creation of this world, omen-like happenings occured. New beings emerged, driven by their wishes and willpower. Transcendental beings with "powers" such as immortality appeared (she pointed out Akabane when she said this). Through Kyoji Kagami's Magic Mirror, and the Infinity Fortress that the Professor built in order to contain the Archive that Professor Amano created, an alternate world was created. Because the history, the laws of physics, and the impossible phenomena happening within that world, Professor Amano attempted to correct its flaws. However, the world achieved total independence. This was all due to the work of the Witch Queen. She even sent her grandson into the alternate world to stop their mission. In order to correct the world entirely, she implemented a program within the Archiver to destroy all anomalies at once by completely reformatting the world. There would need to be a single timeline, so to make this happen, the Archiver would eliminate all. After this, there would need to be a creator, a person to be the will of the world. This person would stand above all others and become the God of the new world. That person could then use his will and wishes to model the world and change it as he sees fit. He will essentially recreate the world according to his wish. That person, was her son, Ginji Amano. However, after Ginji Amano decided to go against her plan, Professor Amano saw her son as a strong boy. After walking away, proud of her son, Ginji screamed "Thank you!!! Mom" bringing happy tears to her eyes. Category:Characters Category:Brain Trust Category:Female